Amarantine
by JeffC FTW
Summary: With her fiancé revived from his petrified state and with help of Drakken and Team Possible, Shego and Monkey Fist now face greater challenges ahead both with each other and an obsessed geneticist who still wishes to claim the Monkey Man for herself...and will use her own means to get what she wants. Final in the Goddess and Monkey Series.
1. Return

**FINALLY comes the finale of the saga for Monkey Fist and Shego - or maybe not, but you never know. Anyway, picking up where "If I Could Be Where You Are" left off, Monty Fiske has been revived from his stone prison, and Shego had nearly sacrificed her life just to bring him back with the help of Drakken, Kim and the others. After this, their lives are being picked up again - but that leaves a couple serious issues in their way before they can be happy again.**

 **Disclaimer: nope, nothing of Kim Possible is mine. Should be obvious. And the fic is named after a song by Enya like its predecessor, named "Amarantine". Huge fan of the New Age artist. :D**

Chapter One

Return

Just what a day this turned out to be, Shego thought sarcastically as she found herself being laid out on a softer surface - a _bed_ \- while still numb with what pain remained in her system. Or rather, how weak she still was after the burning of her plasma forces being drained for the sake of the one who was placed beside her, just as weak as she was right now.

Monty...he was alive. He was alive and laying next to her, hand in hand - and her hand was the one carrying the engagement ring from him before he disappeared, and none other than Kim Possible filled in on her after they joined against the Lowardians.

"Wow, they really do look adorable together." Oh, she wanted to smack the face of Stoppable, but she was too tired to be completely angry and annoyed. And right now, she had her attention on the man who was dozing in and out, struggling with adjusting back into the world. She had so many questions to ask him, like what it had been like to be in stone, if he'd been unconscious or trapped in a private hell...

...but most of all, she wanted to smack the hell out of him and scream at him for doing this to her. For not being there when their son was born, and so many other things.

"Shego, hold on," Drakken urged as he helped her get adjusted, then added when he looked at the dazed Monty, "The both of you."

"Aye, the last thing we need is the both of ye dying on us now!" Killigan exclaimed. Everyone was crowding around them now, worried and making her irritated and glad - lack of a smarter word at the moment - at the same time. Ron still had MJ in his arms and hadn't fussed about it since she placed her son with him, and the baby clearly liked him. That ought to be enough to keep the idiot from complaining about this part of Monty.

The man Ron always hated passionately, and whom Monty always loathed and tried to kill on numerous occasions. Shego turned her attention back to him, seeing his eyes close and his chest rise up and down gently with each breath. She wasn't a doctor, but he must be in tired shock. He was so weak he shouldn't overexert himself. The only sign he was going to make it was the memory of his eyes turning to her and breathing her name.

 _"Selena..."_

A gloved hand brushed her hair out of her face, making her flinch. The only affectionate touches she was used to was Monty's, whose touch she realized she missed so much when their hands connected.

Somehow, energy thrummed through her nerves to give her enough willpower to turn all the way over to that side and look over her revived fiancé's face. His skin was breaking out into sweat. "Monty, wake up," she begged, but all she got was a moan and a slight shake of the head. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat normal.

"Shego, maybe we should just leave you both be for awhile," Dr. D suggested, the young duo behind them keeping quiet because they didn't know what to do - though she was aware of the loathing in Stoppable's eyes. "But I'm going to have to stay in and do an examination on you..."

He turned his back to her and her lover then, asking everyone to leave the room so "doctor and patients" had their space. Shego looked past him and exhaled when her eyes made contact with Kimmy's, whose seemed to have an unspoken question that she wanted to ask but decided now was not the time. Oh, joy, she looked forward to whatever the younger woman wanted to know now that she helped her out with her part.

And something told Shego that reviving Monty was only the beginning, that everything was still far from over. Like she didn't think of it before.

~o~

"He's back," Ron nearly moaned when they both found themselves out of the bedroom which had Drakken and the couple. She was with her boyfriend, the mutant baby in his arms who really liked him and was tugging at his shirt, and Killigan was behind her, who was scratching the back of his head.

She had been stoned when the incidents at Yamanouchi took place, when she saw Sensei and Rufus turned to stone before she lost all senses when her turn came, and had only come to with them and in time to watch the petrified Monkey Fist at the top of the Yono's Dark Temple go down into the earth. He wasn't dead, maybe not, but they never thought they'd helped retrieve him from DNAmy's house to bring back here.

She'd said before that he deserved it, agreed with Ron, but now that she looked at him in his half-unconscious position, her mind changed. He _didn't_ deserve to be turned to stone, but now that he was back - and Shego had _risked her life_ to bring him back - and the state he was in was maybe not so surprising, and a complete change from the man she remembered.

Kim wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to Monkey Fist now, and Ron looked like he wanted to beat him to a pulp, especially after attempting to take Hana and destroy them all. She still stood her ground if he would be back to his old tricks, but he had yet to see his baby son whom she decided to take from Ron now. Monty, Jr. - how cute, and looked so much like his daddy - cooed and reached for her, taking a handful of her hair and laughed, making her laugh with him. "Oh, you're so carefree!"

"Just like his mummy and daddy," Killigan told her, coming up to lean over her shoulder. "Aye, I am his godfather, lassie."

She looked into his eyes and saw the adoration he had for the baby, marking him as a big old teddy bear - and different from the mad golfer she knew him as. He truly cared for this child. Kim gazed into a pair of dark emerald eyes belonging to his mother, a woman with whom she traded hostile barbs and beat with her fists all over the world, received bruises and cuts in return - and it was unbelievable that he had to be the son of the Monkey Man himself.

She did ask herself if he had a heart, and let's just hope the answer yes remained once he came to.

"Yeah," Ron, her best friend and love of her life, was saying now, "well, Monty boy better be careful, because he doesn't have a baby made of flour to replace it, and Shego would most likely kill him if any harm came to this kid -" He was babbling on about when he first got Hana adopted into his family that it made the Scotsman put his hands over his ears.

"Boy, dis is nothin' like yer familial issues! Shego lass is more than capable of mothering, but I do not know what Monty lad will take when he wakes up."

Kim ignored them both and instead concentrated on the baby in her arms, feeling how warm she was and admiring this innocence combining the features of both his parents. Monkey Fist might be fine, but it would be a new experience for him. She was sure he was capable of putting his mind to this, side the whole obsession of monkeys and power - and Shego had actually nearly tore down when she told the redhead of the lonely months of being pregnant without him, and how he hadn't been there when MJ was born - and maybe this would cure his issues. Or maybe it was all just wishful thinking on her part, at the very least...

~o~

Darkness.

That was all he was aware of, and feeling nothing but cold.

Time meant nothing to him in this place. He could not move, could feel nothing but the cold. He smelled nothing, heard nothing but an endless hollow call that could only belong to a Druid - but Celtic mysticism had nothing to do with this.

He remembered losing consciousness when that _infant_ and the rubble collapsed onto him, and then fire consumed him before all was dark and frigid. There were times he was awake but seeing nothing; soon he would get tired and just slip away into oblivion.

Nothing but one question plagued his mind: why did he do this, not only to himself, but to HER?

Walking the path of the Yono...he thought he was burned alive once more in molten lava. Was this what the original Dark Destroyer felt when he was awakened from his ancient slumber? If this was another unfortunate mortal finally awakening him, then he would gladly trade that one's soul for his own freedom...but if years had gone by and _Selena_ was no longer in the world, or if she moved on without him...

...but then he found himself landing on solid ground, on his back, and he _heard_ voices.

 _"SHEGO!"_

 _"Fiske lad!"_

He was alive. He smelled, felt, heard - he was FREE.

Everything was a buzz after that, and his eyes felt like lead. His lungs were constricted before relaxing and taking breaths of precious air. His mind was muddled, but there was only one thought to cross his brain as he registered his newfound freedom, but his body was feeling so frail. His bones felt like heavy mush, his heart pounding but subsiding slowly. He did find enough strength then to open his eyes and then squeezed them close again when bright light blinded him. He managed to turn his face away and find his hand placed into another's, knowing whose it was.

Unfortunately, he was still so weary that he didn't remain awake long enough, passing out with his hand still with hers. The feel of the ring around her finger told him she never moved on, that she had been searching the globe for him.

~o~

"Rest well, Shego," Drakken told her, relieved that there was nothing seriously done to either of them, but Monkey Fist needed a few days' rest before anything could be settled between him and Shego. After what he'd done to her, the blue-skinned scientist was thoroughly glad he himself would not be the target of her wrath.

But Shego also needed to recover as her energy had been drained - much of it. What better than to quicken than beside her revived lover?

Medically, Monkey Fist was very healthy, but since he had been trapped in stone for almost a year, it was no surprise that he was thoroughly exhausted. He didn't even speak, but the one word for sure was none other than Shego's real name, telling everyone of how deep their love was. Drew Lipsky wished he had been as lucky as they were, but since Shego was the daughter he never had, being there for her would more than make up for his bachelor loneliness.

Shego mumbled tiredly as she slid underneath the blankets of her bed, which was large enough for her and the sleeping Monkey Fist. "Thanks, Dr. D," was all she said before she, too, passed out. Drakken gave an awkward smile at the sight before leaving them both be to their slumber. When he returned to the group outside, Kim Possible, her lover sidekick, and Killigan as well as the baby were waiting. The girl had Monty, Jr. in her arms and was giving him the attention. When she looked up at the scientist, her arch-rival, her gaze was warm and inviting now, but since he knew her well enough, she needed to put someone in their place, and Drakken knew two people in mind.

 **Reviews appreciated, but please no flames.**


	2. Compromises

Chapter Two

Compromises

 _"You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now, as agreed, he will find his destiny - following the path of the YONO!"_

His entire being erupted when he bolted forward, eyes snapping open, and screaming perhaps at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOO!" His vision splashed with white, followed by a sudden burst of pain in his face. And then all was calm - before Selena's voice broke beside him.

"Hairy Hands, I don't remember you screaming this loud before."

How long had he been out? Monty found he was regaining his old strength, but knew better than to just jump back into action. Knowing her and knowing her employer. "Selena," was all he could get out, wanting to laugh, but it did not feel like the appropriate time. Here they were, lying in her bed, in the lair she shared with Drakken, wherever he was now.

He found himself flinging into her, enveloping his arms around her and whimpering, losing shreds of his manhood and weeping with every emotion bottled up within him for an eternity of darkness. "Oh, my green vixen, f-forgive me!"

Her arms wrapped around him, too, pulling him close and shushing him. "Now, my Monkey Man, as much as I want to answer first, how are you feeling now that you are back in the world?" she asked. He heard the bite in her tone, dominating the similar flood washing over, devastating anything in its wake. Monty Fiske lifted his face from the crook of her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I feel more like myself again." Well, how else was there to answer? To say fine would be an understatement, and she knew that. Her teeth bared in a grin.

"Feel like you want to have a spar again as soon as we are out of this bed?" He nodded fervently, and perhaps he ought to have expected what she did next.

SMACK!

His vision was as white as it had been when he was brought back into the world. The pain in his flesh seared hot; did she intend to burn him with her plasma?! There were no flashes of green, but he didn't even see it coming with his own two eyes. "Selena, you did not need to be so harsh!" Only he did, in his mind, because what had he done to her? Made a Faustian bargain with a monkey-devil, lost the battle to a ninja baby and wound up trapped in stone for God knows how long...and she'd risked her life to bring him back to her.

She exploded as quickly as she'd been smiling only moments ago. "So, you get to run off and do a last resort, giving your soul away and not thinking about what it would do to yourself and to the other one in your life?" she yelled, sliding out of the bed, wearing a long black t-shirt that reached her knees. He himself was still clad in his old ninja clothing and smelling of it. But right now was his concern with dealing with his angry beloved. "I go away with Drakken, on the run from my brothers and Electronique, under the influence of the Attitudinator - only to come back to your castle and find you and the monkeys gone, and then they find me only to show me the magic texts about this 'Dark Destroyer' -" The air quotes were visible around the words, making him flinch. "- and that you really got yourself in deep, didn't you?! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Monty gritted his jaw but did not show her how torn up he was, monstrously angry at himself more than at her. After all, he knew he was the one to cause all of this. Especially when she was ready to throw plasma at him; he did not blame her if she did, considering he left without so much as an explanation. "I had strongly believed this time with the Yono at my side, as well as the counterpart, that I would ultimately bring down the cheer squad once and for all," he told her, remaining where he was, in the bed with the covers gathered at his lap. "I was certain of it."

"And just what would it have gotten you that you didn't already have?" she roared. "You were already rich, respected - a master! You already had ME! You had everything that you wanted, and you didn't even stop to think about what would happen?! You didn't think to reconsider that a price was paid if Kimmy and her BF beat you for one final time?"

"How could I?" He was such a fool; why did he have to ask her that? It was only making her angrier.

She was in front of him in a flash, eyes blazing like the fire of Mt. St. Helens. "Even I have a level head enough to stop and think before I plunge into something, Monkey Man! You're not at fault because you have no idea what came while you were gone, because I never expected it, either - but to go through it alone while trying to find you!" she screamed, high enough to nearly erupt his eardrums.

"Woman, lower your voice!"

He earned another strike to the face. "You should know better than to tell me what to do!" Shego returned, sitting upwards on her knees, her hands now lowered to her sides and clenching into fists, her nails on the verge of drawing blood. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see that.

However, her words struck more questions: _You're not at fault, because you have no idea what came while you were gone, because I never expected it, either - but to go through it alone while trying to find you..._

Just what happened while he was...?

"What are you saying that I have missed, pray tell?"

She huffed. "Well, let's just say that it's time you got your priorities straight. This was the best thing that ever happened to me...but it wasn't the same without you," she said, her face finally softening. "Dr. D and Duff were there for me the entire time, as were your little monkey followers. For the first few months, I shut myself up in your castle with them, just wanting to feel close to you even though you weren't there. I just needed to keep my hopes up no matter what, bring forth what I felt was the last thing I had of you..." She stopped right then and there, hooking him with her eyes.

Monty's chest clenched when it suddenly became clear to him: _there was a child._ "You had our..." He was at a loss for words, and she was nodding, baring her teeth.

"Yes, I had your son, Your Lordship. In fact, if I may add," Shego said sarcastically, "you had the single man's mindset when you had to summon the monkey god and then get your ass stoned by him, but I got a newsflash: you're not getting messed up in the ancient magic quest again, because look what you did to me and our kid! You're not living for yourself anymore."

~o~

She had every damned right to unleash her wrath on him for getting in over his head. He deserved to know about their son, too, no matter it being a surprise. Kimmy wasn't here to help her out, but if Shego knew her, she would hear from Dr. D and be back in a flash - if not sooner. And the green-skinned siren looked forward to having additional help in putting Monty in his place.

He had a better legacy now. After all, what power was greater than creating and molding the next generation?

Good thing Monty didn't want to make it any worse, keeping his damn mouth shut but seeing her so riled up, knowing that he deserved a beating for a lifetime. He had done despicable things, but this one was just icing to the cake. He had all his focus on defeating Kim Possible - but then again, so had she - and being the ultimate Monkey Master, and yet here Shego went through months of loneliness while carrying his son. If his father were alive today, he'd be giving him such a beatdown for this. If the last nine months taught her anything, family was the most important thing; you must always consider them first, then work second.

She was done talking to him for the time being. She left him alone and went to find Drakken - and she was surprised to find him in his lab chair with the baby in his lap. MJ was laughing and squealing with each jump on the mad scientist's knee. Seeing her, the blue-skinned man burst out laughing. "Put him in his place, didn't you?"

"You got that right." She took Junior from him and patted his back as she rested his head against her breast. "He's going to really need time to think this through. I've been thinking about putting him on changing duty with this one until I decide he's forgiven." She giggled at the idea of the struggles he would face with this one; this was the best she could think of for now.

Then she saw the flinch on Drakken's face. If he'd been in Monty's position, he'd do the same in crawling on all fours before Shego to beg her forgiveness. If anything.

"He needs a lesson taught, yeah," her employer agreed, biting his lower lip nervously, "but would it really be necessary, Shego?"

She glared at him. Well, what else could she do? Her plan remained to get a hold of Kimmy again, but she and the boyfriend and everyone else they loved had their own issues to handle. They could wait.

~o~

 _"Kim Possible, this is quite the turn of events,"_ Dr. Director was telling her when they spoke through the communications channel Wade hooked them up to with Global Justice. Weeks had gone by since reconstruction began across the globe following the Lowardian invasion. _"Dr. Drakken and his sidekick shouldn't seem to give up their ways that easily, and now that we hear that Monkey Fist has returned..."_

"Imagine my surprise," Kim agreed. "But from what I saw, he's in a mildly weakened state."

The one-eyed woman gave her a serious look. _"Shouldn't he be taken in to us, Miss Possible? He's one of the most dangerous villains you have ever faced, and from what you have told us, he is the one your lover faced more often than you."_ Her single eye narrowed. _"But to know now that he and Shego have a child - I never thought I would learn of this."_

Kim shrugged. She was currently in her own motel room, with her parents and the tweebs across the hall, and with the TV on the news explaining that the "mysterious phenomena that nearly destroyed the world had not returned." "I didn't either," she said, leaning back and exhaling. It felt good to relax, and knowing her former enemies were settling down - but there was one more to worry about. Not that she would let him slide away that easily. But on second thought, maybe Shego was doing whatever she did best to keep him in line.

It made her laugh to think that Shego might be the one to wear the pants in that relationship. Kind of like someone she knew too well...

 _"I'm not a counselor, but if they have a baby, it means they have to prove that they can adapt to change. Monkey Fist has been missing for months, and now he shows up. You helped find him, and you say DNAmy had him captive?"_ Kim nodded; well, it was a form of the truth. Director nodded _. "This can't be good. Amy Hall may be lowkey, but it seems her obsession for him is as dangerous as her genetic experiments."_

"Yeah, she was pretty ticked off when Ron and I helped get Monkey Fist away from her. I'd say she's biding her time before she reemerges for him. No one like her stops until they get what they want."

~o~

They didn't speak for the rest of the day, not that he was intent on it - but in the end, he felt sick to his stomach. He resented himself in more ways than one. He also hated his father for being the start, and his mother had tried to stop him - but it was _his_ decision to make, not his parents'.

He made every decision to obtain the Mystical Monkey Power - but what did it bring him? Nothing but constant trips behind bars at the hands of Team Possible. Nothing but having his blood, sweat and tears gone to waste along with every hard work he placed into his entire life - and costing the heart of the woman he loved. Who had been carrying his child during the time he'd been trapped in stone and darkness.

What did he know about being a good father when his own had never been a positive example?

Drakken came in to see him towards the end of the day, biting his lip nervously. Apparently, he'd faced Shego's wrath in return. He heard the shouting through the walls but did not pay attention simply because he was in too much turmoil. "Do I need to ask?" Fiske grumbled, turning his face away from the failure of a mad scientist. "She nearly killed you?"

"Well, n-not really," Drakken answered, shifting from foot to foot as he stood at the end of the bed. "But she was talking about how you will be learning how to be a father so you can -"

"Earn her trust back, I know," Monty said bitterly. Just imagine the possibilities, he thought sarcastically. Having grown up an only child, raised mostly by a single mother, never facing a load of disappointment in his life, he could already imagine how to spoil the child - but alas, it wasn't easy. Imagine how his mother had taken care of him without his father in his life so far.

"You should leave me alone now, Drakken. I have enough on my mind and sanity as it is."

He turned his back to the scientist who backlashed. "Now, wait, Monkey Man, you are under my roof, so you can't go ordering your host around - and your host happens to be the employer of the woman you were supposed to marry and had the nerve to leave behind for your idiotic adventure," Drakken said angrily. "This does not give you the right to hide away in her bed and slip off in your own little world. This ain't healthy for you or for the both of you - or that baby which needs you as much as he needs his mother. He needs a man, you know."

Monty finally turned back to him and bared his teeth, reeling. "How could you possibly understand this?! You're talking - as her - as if I wanted to abandon them!" he exploded, sitting up and gripping the blankets, wishing he had nails long enough to pierce his flesh and bleed into the sheets. "And now that I return, I have no idea what it is like to be a father! My own shamed the family name, put it all on my shoulders, and I never swore to stoop as low as he did! My mother did not approve, but she didn't try to stop me, either. I lived alone, for myself -"

A gloved hand slapped the end of the mattress for interruption and emphasis in one. "And you don't anymore, Monkey Fist!" Drakken roared, not caring that the woman herself and the little one would hear. "Wake up in the name of all that's really in front of you and keep your tail out from between your legs like a real man! She needs you, your son needs you, so get out of that bed and go out to face it all!" Before Monty could protest, he found himself tugged out and dragged on his feet, before pulling free and crawling on all fours...finding himself face-to-face with the woman he loved, who was carrying a little bundle in her arms.

 _Their son._

"Monty..." There was no hard malice, but that did not mean it was over just like that. "...meet Montgomery Fiske, Jr."

He swallowed and stood up at the same time she crossed over to him and placed the squirming thing into his arms. When he looked upon the face, he felt his eyes bulge at the resemblance to himself, along with the small hands covered with a few tufts of dark hair, and the pale green skin as well as the dark emerald eyes from his mother. Warmth replaced stone-cold within seconds that he feared he was going to lose control of himself.

But then a soft, calloused hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he found himself looking back into the glittering greens of the mother whom he longed to place a kiss upon her lips but didn't earn the right just yet.

 **Yeps, Monty's got his work cut out for him. He did get in too deep and left Shego alone, let her bring their son into the world alone in the last fic (not that they both ever planned on having a child, but still), and this calls for some ball-busting. XD**


	3. Forgiveness

**Lots of careful planning had to go into this chapter, because Monty has to earn what the title implies. It's never easy to earn it, as we all know.**

Chapter Three

Forgiveness

If he had to elaborate on the "torture" he endured in the next five months, he had to say it was about to pay off - at the cost of his manhood and his entire being.

Upon holding his infant son for the first time, he swallowed the need to let himself be swayed by the sight. This was his first time holding a baby - even when it was his own - so he was not afraid to let both Shego and Drakken know how he felt. His eyes burned at the corners, which he hated himself for, as he found himself looking into the eyes of this one who was a part of him. And then those eyes belonging to said someone made him melt inside, both positively and negatively.

He had missed her more than she could imagine; he saw it in her eyes that she felt the same...but he had some physical and mental agony to suffer to win her back to him.

Let's start with how it was being around his new family - and in layman's terms, it was a blessing in disguise. When he awoke back into physical life and in the flesh, to learn he had an heir was what he never thought would come from both him and Selena. To list the negatives:

First, the endless hours of feeding and changing, and giving so much attention to the little one - Monty, Jr.? Oh, to name their child after him...he didn't know what to think or feel. He was honored, but it was also a great weight that he never thought would be placed on his shoulders. He never thought about marrying and having children - but that did not mean he regretted asking Selena Gough, AKA Shego, to be his. He still stood on it, but she had no reason to trust him, for now. Well, Drakken was right; he had to keep his tail out behind him and be a man.

Who said anything about giving up, eh?

Secondly, Shego would not let him share the bed with her, therefore forcing him to sleep in the same room as the baby. Not that he was bothered; a monkey could handle sleeping anywhere, and he was part simian, after all. But as for the man part, if he didn't want to risk his balls getting fried by her plasma - as she put it from her own mouth - he had to keep as far away from her as possible. However, it also put him in the same area as the one he conceived with her, who was almost a complete stranger to him.

And don't get Monty started with the look she gave him whenever he DID try to kiss her, but not in an inappropriate manner. Drakken noticed this and shrank away, leaving Lord Monty Fiske alone to his vulnerable fate.

Shego really hit him hard, thinking he was just as bad, marking him to wish that he could go back in time now and prevent the mess he'd gotten them both into. In short: guilt trip, which he would never tell anyone from his own mouth.

Third, sometimes he felt like he would have a meltdown after the third month. Waking up during the night even when Junior wasn't screaming, but at least he would find that his son was all right. To look over this innocence instilled a molten heat in his stomach. He had grown used to the routine, but to be deprived of what he had lived with - his life's work, his singular life before he met Shego, his adventures - was more than he could bear...but it was by this morning he awoke now to the little grunting and begging for attention that it hit him with the impact of a seven-point earthquake.

His age was catching up to him, so soon, and now he had bigger responsibilities rudely hitting him in the face.

He scooped up MJ in his arms, but the warmth was overlapped by cold agony that he could not contain himself and began to weep, sliding back into the chair beside the crib. The baby stopped upon sensing his father's grief and whimpered, reaching up for him. His emotions were out of control. He wailed and clutched his son close to him, no longer caring about the world around him but making sure he didn't harm his little one in his moment of self-maim, throwing his head back and crying to the ceiling above.

~o~

If Shego was being honest with herself, she had to admit that she might have pushed Monty too hard, but wasn't her own heart solid enough because he hurt her?! She took pleasure in many things, but this was a mixed bag. She watched him like a hawk, watched as he changed Junior and fed him, with her barking at him if he did something wrong...but this morning after five months, maybe it had been long enough.

She'd slept alone in her own bed, which felt too big for her now that he was no longer beside her, because to know he was sleeping beside her would make her sicker, due to the fact that she didn't want him touching her. A decision she was slowly coming to regret.

Shego felt lonely without him.

No one would tell her about her decisions, what to do or how to feel. No, this was between her and Monty, and even Drakken knew that. He'd been watching them from a distance, and he did go to them each and separately; she wasn't surprised that her employer/father figure helped out Monty who was having an emotional breakdown because he was trying to properly take care of a baby he never thought he would have. Shego was not just any normal woman who would whine and complain, not able to deal with it alone. Well, half of that was true, to a degree, and she was happy that the father of her child was back in their lives. And yet when she stood outside the opened door of the nursery, where she made him sleep just as part of his duties of being a father...

And what she saw made her want to cry, too.

Monty was blubbering, holding onto Junior and looking at him. "I don't believe...I can measure up, little one..."

He didn't feel like he was cut out being a father. Somehow this cut her up worse than ever.

She had never seen Monty cry before, not once in all their time together, but now seeing him being so open and how their son seemed to be reacting to this tugged at her heartstrings to know that he was now letting go of the barriers he had been putting up, finally seeing his actions as they were and thought maybe would be good to let go of her own anger...but she had to be sure and so decided to go visit the good doctor who was in his laboratory. Though the world pardoned them, neither of them were ready to give up this place which was their home.

"So, how's Monkey Boy now?" Dr. D asked casually, not looking up as she slumped into her favorite chair under the sun lamp. She sighed, putting on her sunglasses. Just for a little bit to relieve the stress.

"He's somewhat getting there, I suppose."

Drakken furrowed his brows. "I never had a baby of my own, Shego, but if I were in his shoes, I would admit I'd be scared out of my pants just as bad," he said with a light laugh, making her narrow her eyes.

"Oh, and you think I had it easy, dealing with carrying a life inside me while I was worried sick, yet I find out that he went to go and try to take down Kim Possible; he was always off gallivanting to take on the ultimate chimp power."

He waved both his hands in a childish manner, shrinking back. " _Okay_ , when you put it that way..."

"Yeah, Dr. D, and don't forget the labor I had to endure for hours: hours of screaming, cursing and feeling pain like I never had felt in my entire life as I was pushing that kid through my va-"

"Ngnh, I understand it's tough for a woman; Mother has been through the same thing!"

Shego gritted her jaw, thinking back to when he first told her about his father who left both him and his mother when Drew Lipsky was very young; not exactly the same as Monty's situation, but similar enough. Bad father experiences on both their parts. And Monty himself had never seen their son coming just like she never did, but it had been DRAKKEN who had been with her, delivered Junior, acted like his grandfather...

In spite of herself now, Shego found herself throwing her arm around Drakken and sniffed. He stiffened, but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close. "Thanks for being there," she said when the air calmed down. "At least I know someone in this whole universe is one I can count on to make sure my kid has a person to fill this role."

He shrugged. "Takes one to know one...Selena."

When was the last time he called her by her real name - her birth name and not her former heroine alter ego? "Speaking of which...what do you say we go in and settle it with your monkey man, yo?" he suggested then, making her laugh. Monty's weeps were still audible, along with Junior settling down and cooing, trying to make his father calm down for his sake - but to no avail. Time for Mother Dearest to step in.

~o~

He looked up when he heard the footsteps approach him and swallowed. His flesh and his eyes burned with his tears. Oh, he must be a fool to look at for them! He hastily held out the baby to his mother, who took him whilst never taking her eyes off of Monty.

"Dr. D, watch Junior while we have a small 'chit-chat'."

Drakken nodded and switched places with the monkey man, who sensed the tension in the air. Damn it, what did he do this time, besides bawl like an infant that she walked in on? She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, down to the deck where no one else was around. She was going to let the big guns on him for sure, and he was prepared.

Shego let go and whirled on him, her midnight hair flicking behind her. Her eyes had that fire he loved, but so intensely that it told him how things were far more serious than it had been between them as of late. "So, Hairy Hands...have you thought of what you did?"

"Yes, and to begin, I really wish to break every ounce of my pride to make you and our son happy...but I feel myself falling apart in more ways than one."

The explosion returned with a vengeance.

"Oh, and why is that so?! Is it hard to admit that what you did was foolish, that you were totally self-centered and never once stopped to think of how it would hurt the people around you by choosing power over everything else...did you not stop to consider how much it would hurt _me,_ or were you too thrilled at the idea of having all the power at your fingertips to show some thought about us anymore?!"

He let his calm, collected self drop as quickly as it came, and with every ounce left of his dignity, he dropped to his knees before her. "Selena, I do not wish to have our old arguments resurface, so please hear me out!" he insisted, drawing a gasp and a gawk from her lovely face. "Yes, I have hurt you in more ways than one as much as I am coming apart like the earth in the past times. You have reprimanded me to a point where I cannot bear this distance any longer. I was completely focused on myself and my obsession in power that I never considered your feelings into the equations. I was blinded by my own selfish needs and put you second to none, and while we have sorted this out long ago, we never did manage to make a wicked partnership work. I know I don't deserve you; I would understand if you consider walking away and taking Junior if you did. He does not deserve such a man like myself to constantly remind him what a damn fool his father was." He said this with his head bowed, not looking up at her and not sure how she would react to all this. If she would leave him for good, then so be it. He could not force her to live with him. He would gladly return to his old castle where he would spend the last of his days in misery, drinking away his sorrows or perhaps going off to a tropical island in comfort...

But then her form knelt before his, forcing him to look at her and into softening emerald eyes cooling like ice before bursting into fireworks. Dark-colored lips latched onto his as the final resort.

~o~

Shego had said nothing, though seeing the man so utterly broken, she knew that he felt he deserved to be punished by what he'd done. He spent months trying to make up for it - and he was ready to be forgiven. That was up to her, that was for sure.

And forgave him she did. He dropped on his knees before her then and there, letting loose everything he had inside to beg her to come back to him. Five months of this, and it was decided then and there that they needed to move on. So, Selena knelt before him and took his face into her hands, whispering that he was forgiven - but if he EVER did this to her again, she would make him pay in a way that he would never see coming. And it would be worse than frying his balls with her plasma.

One month later, it was decided that they could not wait any longer to get married. It had been long enough.

And what better than at the top of the Eiffel Tower of Paris, like they all planned? With lit candles at sunset and strewn rose petals, the guests being none other than Drakken with the baby in his arms, Killigan, the Seniors and Motor Ed - including her brothers whom she didn't see much anymore but now tolerated for Junior's sake - and of course, Kimmy and her lover boy found the time to come and witness. All eyes on the beautiful bride in her whimsical dress of airy tulle covered with colorful vines and blushing flowers, her flowing dark hair accented with a halo of enameled flowers complete with matching earrings and a bracelet, and around her neck a pendant of white baby's breath in a pressed charm. This was a present from none other than Monty.

This was the first time Selena Gough, otherwise known as Shego, felt like a starry-eyed young girl who had dreamed all her life about her wedding day. And Monty couldn't have looked any happier, his icy blue eyes glazing.

"You may kiss the bride."

And so their lips sealed their union at sunset and before thrilled fellow villains and former adversaries.

 **Yay, finally married! :D But don't go away yet; that's not the last of it. That leaves one certain obsessed geneticist as I have said in the beginning. Duh duh DUH...**


	4. Interrupted

**At first I thought of the Bahamas as the place for Monty and Shego to spend their honeymoon, before Aruba hit home as I have not yet used it as a honeymoon destination. :)**

Chapter Four

Interrupted

What better place to have their honeymoon than Aruba?

He had not been here since one time when he was dragged away from the lonely comfort of the castle by a colleague in the early years of his career. One of the finest of the Caribbean Islands and forming along with four other countries the Kingdom of the Netherlands; Dutch the overall nationality. He flinched at the bright sunlight they were greeted with upon arrival, along with the dry air and mild breeze. The deserts were embossed with cacti; the entire island lacked rivers and was instead surrounded with pristine turquoise sea.

The sands were white as the clouds overhead, dominating the south and west coasts, whilst the north and east were left unmarked and uninhabited by mankind, due to no protection from the occasional vicious storms. If they were lucky, he and Selena would not be struck by one such tsunami for the next couple weeks.

They left their son in the care of Drakken and Killigan until they returned, and for the first time, they had time for themselves.

"Just think about it, Hairy Hands," she drawled as she leaned back in the chair beside his as they sat under an umbrella on the beach, surrounded by palm trees and given a secluded view of the ocean. "Sand and heat, crisp water - and maybe wild calls on the beach when the moon comes out..."

The newly married Lord Fiske looked her over, in her irresistible and not-so-innocent tunic of sheer white over a black bikini with criss-cross patterns. Oh, wild animalistic sex on the beach? What man could resist a call like that?

Shego turned to her husband and saw him already getting aroused by the idea and knew he was all on board for this. Oh, she had no idea, or did she? She made good intention on keeping her word on it, taking another sip of her _Sex on the Beach_ drink before shifting her body to Monty who was taking to lying down on the beach towel next to her. He looked so yummy in those black speedos as they clung to him; the bulge was prominent and all hers. She thought of them taking a few dips out in the water and then coming back to maybe have a quick tussle with the salty water clinging to their pores and having some fun out in the open. She was very promiscuous, and Monty loved that about her.

Little did they both know that they were being watched at this very moment.

~o~

She would have called this a vacation if this wasn't for business - actually, business _and_ personal. But that did not mean she didn't enjoy the paradise that she missed. The sun beat down on her through her sunglasses and sun hat; she was dressed lightly in cotton and had a Bahama Mama before her.

Right now, she was sick to her stomach at what she was watching through her binoculars.

As she continued to watch the energetic, enthusiastic and increasingly vocal display of the newly married couple - yes, she heard the word out that her Monty-kins and Shego got married in Paris - something died in Dr. Amy Hall before something else was born in its place. Just like that one time she saw AND heard everything in the prison broom closet.

She had performed the surgery and genetic modifications on Monty because she _loved_ him...well, why not do the same for that bitch because she _hated_ her? If Monty loved her body so much, why not give her a form without what connected her to him? If the two loved to breathe heavily, moan and groan together, why not make her something that couldn't breathe with him?

If Monty wanted someone thin, why not make her something that was handicapped by _being thin_?

~o~

She opened her eyes and flinched. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was returning to the hotel room with Monty before he left her, with the claim that he was heading to town to surprise her with a gift, and he could not let her see it.

Just what could her monkey man surprise her with? Was he going to spoil her over the course of this honeymoon now? She giggled and flopped onto the chenille bed happily. The start of the two weeks had gotten better. No shame when they returned, she swore to herself.

But when she passed out from exhaustion after the "fun on the beach", she awoke with a minor throb in her head.

"You're awake now, aren't you, green witch?"

She hissed, finding the source of the voice beside her. Here she was, strapped on a table and numb in every limb she had. That voice sounded so familiar - and it did not take long to hit her. "Amy," she hissed. "Payback is a real bitch, isn't it?" So what did the pink-clad rotund do, follow her and Monty to their honeymoon and ruin their happiness?! She raged beyond when she lost it on Monty after he was revived. "You're so gonna pay for this!"

The other laughed, her face remaining hidden in the shadows - for the time being. "You little meanie, that is not nice," she countered. Was that the best she could do? The green-skinned woman laughed in her face.

"Is that all you got to say? That brain of yours is so limited compared to mine and Monty's - and even Kimmy's and her tech friend."

She half-betted that the fatter woman would lay a hand on her, because that was exactly what Shego would have done, but nothing came. Ha, she got more balls than this one ever would. Instead, Amy settled on more barbs from where she stood, but she wasn't afraid.

"Ha, you think you can give my cuddly monkey everything just because you're a skinny twig and can shoot plasma from your fingers. Well, frankly, I know he deserves better than the likes of you, and I _will_ show him!"

Shego reeled. How dare she call her a skinny branch - but wait, how was she going to make sure Monty would have her...her stomach suddenly rolled. Worse than when she found out she was pregnant and Monty had been taken from her. Why else was she on a table, with no one to come and rescue her?

Oh, she hoped Monty was home and in time to see her missing, then hopefully get a hold of Kimmy somehow, and Dr. D. Shego hated to admit it, but she was trapped. And from her feeling, she tried to shoot her plasma to free herself...but found nothing. "What the hell did you do to me, fat bitch?!" she exploded.

It was then and there that Amy decided to show her face - and it was not what Shego expected. Instead of the round, spectacled, freckled visage with the sickly sweet toothy grin, she found herself mirrored with _her face._

DNAmy had genetically modified herself to look _exactly like her!_

"See what I am gonna do, Shego?" she leered, sticking her tongue out and making the other flinch and turn her face away. "Monty-kins won't be able to run away from me now - and you won't be in the way anymore."

~o~

He smiled when he looked at the beautiful Sanibel shell necklace that he purchased from one of the little gift shops in town. The lady behind the counter had told him this was a prime that you almost never saw, and that was enough to convince him. Selena would love this more than any diamond or ruby, gold or silver he would ever give her.

But when he got back to their room, his heart leaped against his chest when he saw she wasn't there. And she knew he would be gone for a couple hours at most. When did she take off?

There was no note, making him swallow before Monty shoved it down and proceeded about the room. He made the decision to hide the small black box beneath the pillows; she would see it anyway. There was no sense to worry right now. This wouldn't be the first time Selena took off like the free-spirit she was. However, he couldn't stop the tremors in his body...

He called for room service to bring a rich luncheon of seafood, but his bride still hadn't showed up. By this time, Monty's worries grew, and he was tempted to call for the local authorities. However, by the time he was reaching for the phone beside the bed, the door was knocked on. Growling, he put it back into the receiver and went to look through the peephole to see who was bothering him at this time - and his stomach dropped when he saw _Selena_ standing outside with a sweet smile.

"My siren, where in heavens' name?" he exclaimed when he opened the door and threw his arms around her waist. "I was on the verge of phoning the authorities!"

She laughed and pulled back to kiss him full on the mouth. "I didn't mean to worry you, Monkey Man," she purred. "I got bored cooped up in the room while you were gone. I guess I got carried away."

Monty raised an eyebrow. Was there something...different about her? She seemed sunnier, but perhaps it was just because she was having fun. He brushed this off and chuckled, bringing her in. "As have I. In fact, now calls for what I spent hours searching just for you..."

~o~

She gasped and rose to the surface of the tank she'd found herself in and just about screamed when she saw what Amy had done. Being in that chamber on the table, engulfed with light and sizzling irritation only to be brought out, on the verge of passing out...

...only to wake up in WATER.

She was underwater and in a fish tank. The wretch had gone to whatever extremes to place coral and seaweed in here, which meant that - suddenly Shego found herself looking at her reflection against the glass underneath the surface. Her eyes bulged, and bubbles exploded from her mouth in horror at what had been done to her.

Her entire body was covered with scales, save for her face. Need she add that her hair was all gone, so there was nothing but a bald scalp covered with the same scales of aqua green, slightly contrasting with her normal skin. Her hands and feet were webbed. Dare she add that her breasts were normal as they should be - but her womanhood closed altogether and scaled?! Oh, God, she was going to die...

Shego had been turned into a human-mermaid hybrid!

Her eyes flashed with the bubbles that exploded from her mouth and through the gills in her neck. DNAmy was going to pay for this...oh, yes, she was sure of it...

But what was she doing to her Monty at this very moment?!

 **Oh, yeah, while Shego is now a mermaid-human splice of species, her husband is being seduced by Amy who has altered herself to look EXACTLY like the woman herself - and oh, God, Monty is unaware that it's not really his wife. :S Let's see where this goes...and will he find out in time?**

 **Also: HOW will Shego break out and seek help?**


	5. Transformed

**Officially the last chapter. Read, enjoy, and review. :D**

Chapter Five

Transformed

Oh, this was how the green whore felt with this body? Amy had long since gotten used to her rounded form since she was a child. At her age back then, she liked boys who never seemed to like her back, and no matter how much hard work she'd tried, she never got lucky.

No wedding, no loving husband, no children - no happily ever after.

Just what the green-skinned hussy got that Amy Hall never did.

And it involved the man she saw as her one last chance.

It wasn't that hard to get the temptress situated into her backup lair she'd placed here in the Caribbean Islands - but made sure that she didn't need to get out. Oh, with her powers gone and limited strength, Shego wouldn't be able to stand a chance, and her cuddly friends would be there in case she tried anything after all. But Amy wasn't worried at all; right now, her Monty-kins was in her arms.

Finding out their room was not hard, and to dress up in her clothes taken - right after taking enough DNA to complete the transformation on herself before the "patient" woke up - felt relaxing, but to SMELL the slut on herself made her sick. If she could just put up with it and not blow her cover. She had to admit she had enough of Shego's personality studied, but she didn't fully master it all.

Amy could have used the key card the whore had on her, but decided not to and chose to have Monty answer the door himself - and his reaction at seeing her was priceless that she nearly jumped him. "My siren, where in heavens' name? I was on the verge of phoning the authorities!" Oh, to feel his arms around her when he pulled her close! This was exactly what she dreamed of, fantasized about...

"I didn't mean to worry you, Monkey Man." She tried to keep in character as much as possible. "I got bored cooped up in the room while you were gone; I guess I got carried away."

His laugh was low and smooth. "As have I. In fact, now calls for what I spent hours searching just for you." Amy felt her eyes widen. Whatever it was, it must have been meant for Shego, but no matter; maybe she would love whatever he got her.

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her giggles in. She closed the door behind her and watched as he walked around to his side of the bed, pulling something out from beneath the pillow. Her eyes bulged when he opened the small black box and revealed the prettiest seashell necklace she'd ever seen. "Oh, Monty, you didn't have to!"

His smile broadened, looking so much like the one he gave her when they first met and he took her to that fancy restaurant to discuss her aid in giving him those cute monkey hands and feet - just what Shego could never do for him. She threw herself on him in spite of herself. Well, the good news was that she wasn't a virgin; nope, that was lost in a college one-night stand a long time ago, so since he got too much of a load of the skinny witch, he'd get this of her now. Monty exclaimed when they toppled onto the bed together, both laughing. Now Amy forgot all about herself and just let everything else happen.

~o~

When she did manage to poke her head out of the water, she kept her head out just to test and see how long she would last above water, doing the mental timing and finding that only five minutes was about it. She pulled herself back underneath and breathed freely through oxygenated lungs made only for underwater. How the hell did Amy tie in her human DNA with a species of fish?!

She hated looking at herself, in both the reflection and physically, but now was not the time to mope around about how hideous she knew she was. Monty wouldn't push her away, but he would definitely be shocked and strike out at Amy - but would he piece two and two together in time?

The cuddler was probably doing something to her husband that made the siren - yes, literally half so - sick to more than her stomach, and it fueled her determination for revenge even higher.

From where she was looking, she saw everything that the splicer kept of her lab at home and at her other place in Mt. Middleton, from what Monty told her once. Of course, she never went unprepared. Did Amy really think to underestimate her this way? Oh, she would bust out of here even if it meant risking what precious oxygen she had in her spliced body now. Dr. D might help her get back to normal, or maybe Kimmy would have a contact in Global Justice get a researcher to put her back to her old self - but that also meant grabbing hold of Amy's research, which she was sure would be here.

First things first, her Monty needed saving, and she needed to find a way out of here and swim back to her and Drakken's lair.

Growling and blowing bubbles, Shego swam away from the glass barrier between herself and the other world, but when she looked down, she could hardly believe her luck when she spotted it: a switch! Waterproof, and oh, how dim-witted was Amy, after all! Grinning, she hurried down and wasted no time getting it...

...and it wasn't long before the results made themselves known.

She half-expected a suction out into the ocean, since her gills were able to tolerate the saltiness. Amy must have decided saltwater was appropriate for here in the tropics, or maybe, like the former villainess decided, she underestimated her abilities. She was too deep into her delusions to get Monty that she didn't think her captive would find the hatch in the tank. Did she even know it was there, or maybe she thought Shego wouldn't be able to open it?

It made Shego laugh. Dumb bitch.

Instead of vacuum suction, it was an ordinary tunnel for her to swim through, but she knew better than to assume there were no lasers; DNAmy wasn't your typical villain who relied on lasers and high-tech security like Drakken, Dementor and the others. She didn't count on THIS.

The tunnel wasn't that long, but when she reached the end, she was greeted with one of Amy's hideous cuddlies: a combo of a squid and a cat - _squidcat? Caquid?_ The tentacles were present along with the triangular head, but the face itself was that of a Siamese; even the tail was kept as another fourth. Shego seethed at the sight of it. Maybe if she could bribe this little beast somehow...

And then she saw it. A parrotfish was swimming her way, and she deftly caught it in her grasp, triumphantly grinning and holding it out to her would-have-been hostage. The abomination greedily accepted the meal, letting her swim off, finding her advanced webs and oceanic energy riveting as she was off to search for Drakken's lair.

~o~

Just two weeks of Junior in his lap and in Killigan's while his mommy and daddy were away was nothing short of joy in Drakken's case. The baby wasn't a handful; in fact, he did cry sometimes when he knew his parents weren't going to come into his room at night. He did so for the first couple weeks after Shego let her baby daddy back into her arms; Monty, Jr. had gotten used to having his father in the same room with him.

"Aye, let me have the laddie," Killigan offered when he accepted his godson, chuckling and began to rumble an old Celtic folk song that Drakken forgot the name of. His understanding of old Gaelic was none, but he did like the way it sounded, and it made the baby squeal and clap with joy.

But then the happy laughter gave way to shrill cries when the red alarm sounded. They had an intruder.

"Oh, blast, at a time like this!" Drakken moaned. But this system was his customized, so it ended after a few minutes, and all was silent. The sharks were still down below, and if they didn't eat the unwanted guest in time, he needed to go and see who it was. "Let me handle this, Killigan." He left the Scotsman with the baby son of his rebellious sidekick and somewhat daughter to make way down below...and he had to say the intruder's appearance wasn't what he expected.

She was female, by the looks of her, and the sight of her exposed breasts made him blush madly before he forced himself to look over and almost screech like a girl when he spotted the fact she was _covered with scales all over._ With her webbed hands and feet as well as the gills in her neck - what in heaven's name was she?! A walking mermaid mutant! He quickly pulled himself together. "Okay, you'd better tell me what and who you are before I feed you to the sharks -"

"Puh-lease, Dr. D. We both know the sharks haven't been functioning right against each other since eight months ago when we let them go."

He gawked and stared at her face. Okay, now he regretted looking her over and found himself looking at her face. It - it was - "SHEGO! You're a...!" He could not bring himself to finish. What had happened to her?!

And then one name sparked to mind: DNAMY! _Oh, no..._

He was snapped back to life when she started gasping, quickly diving off the pedestal and into the water. He automatically assumed because of her spliced fish DNA, she wouldn't last on land for long. He waited until her bald, scaled head did resurface. "I got only five minutes in between air and water," she said, taking a few breaths. "But yeah, the crazy cuddler got my husband and did this to me..."

~o~

He had been worried sick for her and would have called for help - but then she came back, safe and sound, and giddier than he remembered. To see her reaction at the seashell necklace made his heart leap...and then she leaped onto him, tackling him to the bed...

 _Flesh on flesh..._

 _Heat and salty ocean in the air..._

 _Sizzling pleasure too uncontrollable for words..._

It all happened in a buzz that seemed to go on forever, before they collapsed together, side by side in the bed and beneath chenille, hearts thundering louder than the natural roar of a rainstorm. A storm that now passed but with sweet effects. "Oh, God..." was all he could get out as he stared up at the ceiling.

Selena did not say a word, but there was no need. Monty chuckled breathlessly. "What brought on the excitement?" he asked as soon as he caught his breath, watching from the corner of his eye as she toyed with the necklace, making him smile...

...but then he felt it fade when the smell reached his nostrils. It was not just the smell of the aftermath of passion, with perspiration and heat, but also - _cotton candy and musk with apples._

His heart froze with dread then and there. No...that wasn't...that could not be his wife's perfume, because she would NEVER wear something as sickly sweet as this. Finally, Monty turned his head all the way around and looked at the dreamy, star struck expression, also knowing that Shego would never look so innocent like a child. She was too dignified and let him see her softer nature when she wanted to...but...

 _This was not his wife._

Something inside him erupted.

Monty was out of the bed, uncaring about his nudity but also sickened, throwing aside the blankets and horrifying her at once. But he no longer was in control of himself, because he cursed himself. Why did he not see this before?! How could he have been such a blind fool?!

He had this...this... _thing_ \- this copycat of his Selena - pinned to the opposite wall with his hand clasped around her throat which she feebly clawed at desperately and failed. "Oh, don't worry," he sneered sarcastically. "I won't kill you..." He then raised his voice up to the upmost category of volumes.

"... _but who are you and WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WIFE?!"_

Just who was it, Camille Leon? Did the shapeshifter decide he was worth to bed for a fortune? He blinked before brushing it off in remembrance that she was off with some other wealthy man - for now. The imposter sputtered. "Monty, what the heck are you talking about? It's me, your wife -"

Like hell he would take this lightly. He tightened his grip enough to draw a choking gasp. "Don't lie to me, wretch. I know damned well you are not her!" he barked. "Let's try this again: unless you wish to see me get violent, you better tell me the truth. I'll give you to the count of three: one...two..."

And just like that, she broke.

"FINE, SWEETUMS!"

It was as if time stopped and his stomach began to rumble and rise like a volcanic core. His hold loosened as his body violently wracked and drew away from hers. "A-Amy...?!" Suddenly he heaved and turned to find the nearest wastebasket, throwing up everything he had in his stomach, not bothering to listen to what she said...

"Yes, it's me, Monty-wonty. See, I altered myself to be that green slut of yours, just so you can have me now. All for you!"

"ALL FOR ME!" he roared, looking up at her, half relieved that she sat back in the bed with the covers drawn up to her chest. Had it really been his wife, he would have found the sight enticing. But it was NOT; how dare this abomination do this to him and his precious?! "YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU INSUFFERABLE WITCH! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS; HOW COULD I LET YOU _TOUCH_ ME?!"

Yes, just...just how could...how could he let himself be played like this?! Her lips were pouting. "But what we had was just wonderful!" she protested, pushing long ebony hair - _Selena's hair_ \- over one shoulder. "It was just what it should have been in Africa..."

Oh, she had to bring up THAT incident! Snarling like the animal he was, Monty stood up and moved to pick up his clothes, refusing to look at her. He continued to roar at her, making her cower. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A RAPIST AND A THIRD PARTY TO COME IN BETWEEN WHAT WAS ALREADY ESTABLISHED! FACE IT, AMY: YOU ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE! NOW ANSWER ME: _WHAT DID YOU DO TO SELENA?!"_ He towered over her with his shirt buttoned down to reveal his chest, for two reasons. One, he would let her see this body she delighted in, and two, she would cower in fright of this man whose obsession she harbored had no limits.

His tirade did not bring the desired effect. He relished her terror...but then it was gone in the blink of an eye. Amy was trying to get the upper hand with her words, no longer sweet but attempting to threaten.

"It seems you left me no choice, Monty-kins." She sat up then and there, fiery eyes locked with his. They did not belong to her at all, but reflected in Shego's. "I could kill you now that you know me - but I want you to live so I can bear forth what you should give me in return for what you asked me to give you a long time ago."

Monty reeled back but held his guard. He had no time to rationalize because it was evident enough: she wanted to have a child with him, because she fantasized a so-called happily ever after - not that it was ever a surprise for Monty Fiske from the beginning - and it all had been born when he first went to her regarding her services to give him his bio-engineered appendages. It was an immense regret despite the fact he was more man physically and spiritually than the average human ever would be. Just like Selena was more woman than any other, including Kim Possible.

"Go to hell," he spat. "You will never conceive offspring with me. How can you when I am stronger than you and will fight you here and now?"

Green flames flashed before his eyes, causing him to draw back. Her hands were spouting a certain... " _You took her powers from her!"_ Monty thundered, jumping backwards and landing on the balcony, unafraid and with his ground in place. If she wanted a fight, she would have one. He thrilled now, anger and hate in place but dominated. Her naked - yes, he would pretend it was his wife, for why would these Arubans care? - and he with his hands and feet exposed, shirt buttoned down to show his muscled upper body...it should be fun. He dodged her first strike when she lunged for him and took a chunk of wall from the side, and Monty found himself on the other side of the balcony, supported by his feet before he threw himself up and over her.

Beneath them, they were getting quite the attention. Amy was really enjoying her new body and appearance so much she thought she could use this and Shego's genetically stolen powers to retaliate because he rejected her for the final time.

Help might not come for him - at least, not the kind he anticipated. Shego wasn't dead; she was subdued and imprisoned somewhere Amy had her - but no matter. He would find her. He would fight this imposter himself because he was a man who never let anything be taken from him.

Somehow this took him back to the memory of their first physical fight, when Shego had followed him to his castle and bested him to show she was capable for him.

 _He charged at her again, throwing out a punch to her face, but she saw it coming. He was by far more graceful than she was, but just as strong - or more, but she was not going to fuel his dignity in that direction. Shego did not want to damage those prized hands of his, but she did aim for the one coming out at her again only to swing under his body and strike with her boot to the one place where he was most vulnerable: the man's nether regions. He groaned and fell over in pain, landing on his back and looking up at her as she covered his body with hers. To feel his body beneath hers was exhilarating, heated skin through spandex against silken cloth, icy blue eyes meeting burning emerald. She saw it in his eyes that he was furious she defeated him; now she could do what she wanted with him._

That was Shego, not this one!

However, they made their way on the pristine white sand below in time for a voice to call out to them: "Alright, that's enough, the both of you! Monkey Fist, I think I should take it from here - as long as you put some clothes on first, AMY."

A wild lick of fiery red hair gave away the young figure he remembered too well and hadn't seen since the wedding not many days ago. "Kim Possible!" Monty strained as he held down the nude imposter beneath him, sickened and wishing it was really his wife - but not in this humiliating position he now had her pinned for. "My wife -!"

The young heroine interrupted him calmly. "Yeah, Drakken filled me in. She's safe and at his lair, and I got Global Justice coning out DNAmy's lair for the research and taking in some of her 'cuddly' friends." She gave the imposter on the ground a look of disgust before adverting her eyes. "Um...can you please get her dressed and restrained before we take her in?"

~o~

"I'm me again!"

She happily danced back into the lair after Global Justice sent her back on her way following the weeks of studying Amy's notes and then changing her back to her normal self. Of course, the geneticist was going to spend an indefinite longer time with them, but at least she gave them a blood sample, hair and all to put the green-skinned siren back to human form.

As much as she hated to admit it, being a siren literally was fun while it lasted.

Good thing Monty never saw her even though he wanted to.

When she got back, refreshed and in a spare green dress Kimmy had to give her from her own closet, Shego could not thank her enough for her help now. Maybe this was the beginning of a real friendship, after all. Her boyfriend wasn't there this time, not that she minded. At least DNAmy wasn't going to be getting out of jail any longer, but if she did, then Shego swore to hunt her down and really make her die a slow death. Kim had said that she'd seen the whole fight, and certain parts - like a nude Amy disguised as HER fighting her hubby with his shirt opened - made her laugh and throw up inside before recovering.

Now, to breathe fresh air, she thought as she stepped foot into Drakken's lair, where her husband was waiting for her, but he wasn't there when Dr. D and Killigan were there to greet her. MJ cooed at the sight of his mother, who almost cried and took him into her arms. She was beyond happy to be reunited with her family after everything.

And that left one person to deal with.

"Aye, good luck, lass," Killigan told her as he took his godson from her, gesturing with Drakken behind them to where the bedroom was. When Shego stepped into the doorway, her heart fell when she saw him with his back turned to her.

Their honeymoon and start of the rest of their lives had been ruined by none other than the bitch - but no, she was determined to make up for everything. They could pick up here and then return to Fiske Castle together in a few days. They would no longer depend on Drakken and Killigan or anyone else even though they would still keep in touch.

"Hairy Hands," Shego said softly, sitting down beside him. Seeing his face, she took in the heavy lines of grief, regret, and disgust. Disgust most of all at what he'd done with Amy that he let himself fall into. So, the bride's worst fears had happened, and it really pushed the boundaries of what happened in Congo so long ago. She had no right to blame Monty this time; Amy pulled her strings well, but with more time and harder work, they would also move past this. They'd done this before, right?

"Will you please stop feeling like this? I don't hate you, and I am here now. This is the last time she comes between us. For damned sure," Selena Fiske swore, taking her husband's monkey hand into hers, "I love you more than I can say without sounding cheesy. If I see her again, if she comes near us again, she dies by my hands, and then I'll toss her corpse with the sharks afterwards. And if we never see her, then she's going to rot in Global Justice prison for the rest of her life, my monkey man."

Now he finally looked at her, that charming smile on his ruggedly handsome face finally showing. Now that was her Hairy Hands as she knew him. He leaned in then and placed a kiss sweetly on her lips.

"My siren." Then he gave her another. "My everything."

So, this was where Shego would end it, with just them, and their family outside: Dr. Drakken who was her employer and like the father she lost long ago, Duff Killigan who was the godfather to the baby son she made with this wonderful man here - and of course, Monty Fiske, Jr. who was their pride and joy. There was nothing further to say other than how blessed she was to be happy for as long as she deserved to be.

Around her neck, the Sanibel shell touched her heart with the love Monty gave her.

 **The moment between Monty and Amy - disguised as Shego - was based off the one moment of incest between Morgana and Arthur in 1981's Excalibur, in which she bewitched her half-brother and purposefully got pregnant by him, gave birth to Mordred. Simple and not explicit, but still powerful enough to affect the most sensitive mind.**

 **There is a part of me that is definitely sick at having Monty with his shirt opened (okay, no complaints there) as he fights the Shego imposter, none other than Amy, who is...yeah, I won't finish. : & But it was still effective. Nevertheless, he definitely put up a good fight to haul her back. :D Now he and Shego are happy for however long they will be.**

 **It seems this saga of theirs draws to a close definitely, now that I am sure of it. No sense stressing for more if there is no inspiration to continue. But I DID enjoy doing this while it lasted. :D And I appreciate everyone else for enjoying it equally.**


End file.
